One Night
by CSS934
Summary: When sixteen people go for a night out, one betrays their friends and attacks someone. Things spiral out of control and before anyone knows it, five people are hospitalised. No one is safe and no one is believed to be innocent. Lies are told and blood is spilled. Hearts are broken and glass is smashed. Lives are torn and souls are destroyed. One night changes everything.
1. Introduction

hey,

so um after my other stories flopped - i've deleted them oof - i've started again from scratch with this brand new avengers story. it's about the avengers and their friends when they go on a night out. tragedy strikes when four of them are found injured and sent to hospital.

one night is split into two parts.

part one - the night begins. towards the end all four injured are revealed.

part two - the night comes to an end. two people work together to uncover the truth.

i love writing this it's very fun. and yes i know who dies and who murders them, it's all planned.

anyways, enjoy!

C


	2. Part One, Chapter One - The Night Begins

Steve buttoned up his usual blue shirt. He wore it to every party he went to. He then put on some grey tailored trousers and tied up the laces on his brown shoes. He looked in the mirror and brushed a hand through his hair. Steve was a single man, and lived in a bungalow by himself. However, he barely spent any of his time there as he was always with his friends. He heard the familiar sound of his phone notification and glanced down. The message was from his best friend Tony, and it said:

"Steve, I'm going to be about fifteen minutes late, sorry buddy."

Steve rolled his eyes and laughed. He expected this to happen. Tony was always late. He picked up his phone and quickly typed a message back to Tony.

"Not surprised to be honest. It's alright, I'll put the Lord of the Rings Extended Edition in my DVD player, I'll finish the film and the special features in the time you've arrived!"

Steve chuckled to himself.

Clint tightened his tie and smiled to himself. Tonight was going to be amazing. He lived in a four bedroom flat, with his friends Nat, Scott and Hope, the last two were in long-lasting relationship, but Clint and Scott had a special bromance. They were best friends since they were three years old and they grew up together. He looked into the mirror, and saw Scott leaning on the door frame. "Whoa, someone's looking FIT!" Scott exclaimed. Clint laughed to himself. "Come on mate, the taxi is here". Clint walked out the room behind Scott. They walked down the stairs to where the other two were waiting. Clint put on his shoes and tied his laces.

The electrocardiogram was beeping. It was beeping slowly, but it was still beeping. They were alive. It was foolish to have gone out that night. But you can't change the past. Only the future.

12 hours earlier

Clint, Scott, Hope and Natasha got into the taxi. Natasha saw her phone light up, Bruce was calling her. She picked up the phone.

"Hey Bruce."

"Hey Nat, so we'll meet you at the club, I've picked up Steve and Tony, on our way to get Thor now."

"Okay, see you there Bruce."

Natasha lifted the phone away from her ear and put down her phone.

7 hours later

Natasha's phone lay on the ground, a huge crack splintering the screen. The phone lit up, illuminating the dark alleyway. Bruce was calling her. It went to voicemail.

"Natasha, where are you? Are you okay?"

"Where are you?"

7 hours earlier

Thor walked out of his house. "Guys!" He yelled. Tony put down the window. "Come on, we haven't got all night!"

Thor got in the car. "So, you ready to get hammered?" He exclaimed. Steve sighed, yet felt a smirk growing on his face. "Let's go!" Bruce said. He started the car.

10 hours later

Thor stood horrified by what he saw. He dropped the bottle of beer and it smashed on the floor. Glass soared everywhere. Thor, looked up and said "what have you done?".

10 hours later

The cars pulled up at the club. The night has begun.


	3. Part One, Chapter Two - The First Found

Steve, Tony, Bruce and Thor got out the car. They walked towards the taxi containing Nat, Clint, Scott and Hope. "Hey guys!" Scott yelled and Hope waved frantically. "You all ready?" Tony asked.

"Hell yeah." Natasha replied.

Tony led the group into the club. Steve and Nat strolled to meet each other. They walked slowly and only spoke until they were too far back for anyone to hear. "So, you haven't told Tony yet?" Natasha asked. "Have you told Clint?" Steve replied sarcastically. "Okay, I asked for that." Natasha laughed.

"No Nat, I haven't told him. How am I meant to say it?" Steve looked past everyone towards Tony. He was amazing.

"I don't know how to tell Clint. I mean I live with him. If it doesn't work, then it's awkward and messes up everything." Nat sighed.

"It worked for Hope and Scott." Steve said.

"Yeah but they were together before they moved in."

"Me and Tony are best friends, and have been for years. I don't want to ruin that."

"Well we know he likes men so that's alright!"

They laughed together.

Tony looked back at Steve and smiled. Steve suddenly got butterflies in his stomach.

4 hours later

Steve walked over to the bench where Natasha was sat with her head in her hands. "I need to talk to you." Steve said. He heard someone approach and quickly turned around and spoke to the other person in the alleyway. "Hey! What are you doing here after what you've done?" There was a loud thud as Steve's fist met the person's jaw. "And that's for him."

2 hours earlier

After two hours, many drinks had been drunk. Things got heated. Things got tense.

"Oi! Stark!" a voice yelled.

"What do you want Quill?" Tony replied.

"Nothing from you!"

"Then why you speaking to me?"

"Because."

"Look Quill, you're drunk. Go home and get a glass of water, lie down, and then we'll argue."

"Sure thing Stark. Whatever you say boss."

"Is there any need to be sarcastic?"

"Is there any need to be sarcastic? Shove off Tony."

"I don't understand. You're not normally like this."

"Whoa congratulations! Tony spotted the obvious! Maybe it's because I just dislike you. 'Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist' you say? Not sure about the genius. Billionaire - definitely. You've always used your money to get what you wanted. Remember the time when-"

"SHUT UP NOW!"

"Try me."

And Tony leapt at Quill. Tony punched Quill in the nose, which was followed by severe bleeding. Quill retaliated by jumping on Tony. The two fought on the floor. Steve and Natasha ran in and saw the ensuing mess. Steve automatically ran forward and pulled Tony away.

"Oh there we go Tony! Your boyfriend has arrived to save you!" Quill sneered.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Tony shouted.

"Quill! Tony! Calm down! Let's just all try to get along tonight!" Steve yelled. "Come on Tony, let's go outside."

Tony followed Steve out of the open entrance door.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Steve asked.

"He brought up my past during an argument that he started."

"Look, I know you're sensitive about your past, but you can't keep beating up anyone who mentions it."

"Sorry Steve."

"It's alright."

Steve pulled in Tony for a hug.

"Look Tony, I need to tell you something."

"Go on."

"Basically I really li-"

Steve was cut of by a horrible cry from the alleyway.

They both looked at the alleyway then back at each other. They both ran to the source of the noise.

It was Carol. She was stood next to a body. "Steve! Tony! Call an ambulance now!"

Steve pulled out his phone. Tony looked at Carol "Carol, can you move so I can see who it is?" he asked calmly.

Carol moved to one side. Rhodey was laid on the floor, his white shirt turning redder every second. "Oh god, no no no. Not Rhodey. No!" Tony began to feel tears falling down his face.

Steve had called the ambulance. "Hello? Yes, I need an ambulance immediately. My friend James Rhodes has been stabbed in an alleyway next to Wakan-Bar. You wanna know his age? He's fourty-five. Is this necessary though? Please! Hurry!"

Tony's body felt numb and he laid down slowly next to his friend, still silently sobbing.


	4. Part One, Chapter Three - Suspicions

"Tony, come on, the ambulance is here, we gotta move."

"Tony."

"Let's go inside."

Tony was helped up by Steve and Carol. They walked into the club. There were masses of voices yelling.

"Steve, what was the ambulance there for?"

"Carol, what's wrong?"

"You okay Tony?"

Steve whispered into Natasha's ear. "Rhodey was stabbed."

"Oh god."

"Come on, follow me."

Steve led Natasha outside. "Steve, who did it?"

"I don't know, but I was stood with Tony and then I- well, was about to tell him, you know, and then we heard Carol scream so we ran to the alleyway and Rhodey was laying on the floor lifeless."

"Oh god. So Carol found him. Who could have done it? It can't have been her..."

"I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Something wasn't right."

"You think it's Carol?"

"I don't know what I'm thinking at the moment."

"Put she wouldn't do that."

"Would anyone that we've gone out with tonight?"

"True. Look, if it was Carol, then-"

Nat was cut off by Clint, who had walked outside. "Hey, um so Tony is sort of just sat on the floor crying."

Steve looked at Clint worryingly, then back at Nat.

"We're coming." Nat said.

They walked back into the bar and Tony was huddled against the wall, rocking to and fro. Steve leant down to speak to him. "Hey, hey, it's alright, you're okay..."

Steve pulled him close and held him. Clint was stood against the wall, arms crossed. He walked over to Nat.

"Hey Natasha, can I speak to you?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah of course."

Clint went outside and Nat followed him.

"Look, before, I sort of heard what Steve was saying about Carol." he said.

Nat sighed. "Yeah, but I don't think that Carol did it. She couldn't have."

"Someone attacked my friend Nat. She's the main suspect at the moment."

"Clint, don't do anything stupid, or..."

"Or what Nat?"

"Or I'll regret it."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Nat, tell me!"

"I can't!"

"You can!"

"Fine! It's... look, I really like you."

"I should hope so, we live together."

"No, you idiot, I like you in a romantic way."

"Oh! Really?!"

"No, I said it as a joke. YES I BLOODY DO!"

Clint felt a smile creep onto his face.

"You know what? Me too."

Clint leaned in to kiss Nat. Their lips met. After a few seconds, they pulled apart, then put their foreheads together and smiled. It seemed as if all the bad things had all vanished for a minute, and it was them, and only them in the world. It was perfect. Clint grabbed Natasha's hand and they walked back into the club. When they walked in, Steve smiled. Even though something positive had just happened, things were about to get worse.

three hours later

Nat saw the shining reflection of something silver on the floor. She leant down to have a look. It was a knife. Splattered with blood. She gasped. She took out her phone. She took out her phone, which seemed to have a huge crack down it. She called Steve.

"Steve? Steve! You there? I just found a blood-stained knife!"

Once she finished on the phone, she put it on the floor whilst she looked at the knife. There was a sound of footsteps. She got up and ran, not realising that she left her phone behind on the floor.


	5. Notice about Chapter Four - will delete

hey guys,

sorry i haven't updated in a while. i've just finished my mock exams so i hadn't thought about chapter four. BUT ITS COMING I PROMISE. i've started writing it, and this ones a big one. it's gonna be worth the wait i promise. there will be a reveal, attack and a crucial flash forward. you won't want to miss this chapter.

Chapter Four: Tensions Arise

JULY 5th

C


	6. IAMANIDIOT

so um i messed up

i forgot to finish the chapter and i need more time

yeh

so

soon.

i promise

C


End file.
